The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Internal combustion engines may be operable at a full cylinder operating mode and a cylinder deactivation operating mode. In such engines, a number of cylinders may be deactivated (non-firing) during low load conditions. For example, an eight cylinder engine may be operable using all eight cylinders during the full cylinder mode and may be operable using only four cylinders during the cylinder deactivation mode.
Operating the engine in the cylinder deactivation mode during low load conditions may reduce an overall fuel consumption of the engine. However, excessive transitioning between the full cylinder mode and the cylinder deactivation mode may reduce the fuel economy gains associated with engine operation in the cylinder deactivation mode. Excessive transitioning may also be adverse to vehicle drivability.